Lelouch Awakens
by Paxloria
Summary: Pretend that there is another Lelouch story arc in the anime CODE GEASS universe. Now imagine the peaceful world Lelouch died to creat 10 years after the events of CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION R2 is soon to be endangered.
1. Introduction: Lelouch Awakened

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have any rights to CODE GEASS (wish I did).

**Summary:** Throw facts, logic, & sense out and pretend that there is another Lelouch story arc in the anime CODE GEASS Universe. Now imagine the peaceful world Lelouch died to create 10 years after the events of CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION R2 is soon to be endangered.

This is my first ever fan fiction. Ultimately, it will not be very long and I don't know how often I'll be updating it (if at all). I'd be interested to know if you like it or can think of way it can be improved.

* * *

><p><strong>LELOUCH AWAKENED #1<strong>

**Introduction:**

A few of the Britannian noble families and their personal guards had gone into hiding when Lelouch came into power. Instead of accepting the peace that the world had _finally_ achieved , they resented losing their former power and harbored a grudge against Empress Nunnally for being a weak crippled pacifist. They slowly and secretly bought up weapons gear well as increased their guard. Working together carefully, they quietly built up their own private armies. In a failed attempt to assassinate Nunnally, Suzaku (still disguised as Zero) and Oogi were killed along with numerous others.

One young boy, Victor Realis age 11, was visiting with his dog (Chance) and his mother Claria (one of Nunnally's favorite Ladies Maids) when the surprise attack took place. Claria was killed, her body mostly obliterated. Chance was intact, but dead. Victor was alive but badly dazed and upset when C2 appeared and gave Victor the power of Geass. Victor's geass was the power of resurrection. If the body was complete and didn't die of natural causes, then he could heal the wound and restore life. He was able to resurrect his dog Chance, but his mother was beyond saving. C2 got Victor & Chance away and took care of them. As days turned into weeks and the violence continued to escalate to the point of civil war, Victor looked out upon the world and felt an unquenchable rage burn within his heart.

Desperate for revenge and a way to end the fighting, Victor begs C2 to help him. C2 warns him of the dangers of seeking revenge but decides to help. A few nights later she sneaks him into the secret tomb where the body of Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of Britannia rests preserved in a solid block of ice in frozen repose. Victor is nervous about resurrecting Lelouch. The stories Victor heard from Nunnally about him are very different from what he learned in school and overheard from the other adults. C2 assures him that if he wants to stop fighting and get revenge for his mother, bringing Lelouch back to life will be his swiftest and surest way to succeed. C2 points out that Lelouch is a genius, hates the aristocracy, adores his sister, wants Nunnally to be safe and happy, and would willingly _crush_ any threat to the worlds hard won peace. Since all of these things are what Victor also wants, he should use Lelouch as an accomplice to get revenge and stop the fighting. "If you don't have the determination to do whatever it takes to achieve your goal, then it's not too late to turn back now," C2 tells Victor.

Victor pushes a button on the machine that maintains the ice holding Lelouch. The ice cracks and quickly melts. He uses his geass. Lelouch awakens.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, sorry for the late update.

_And a special thanks to_ **CyrusDiamon** _for the Review. You are quite correct. The anime series opens up with a dry summary of past events so that everyone watching the show knows the background as well as how & why the present situation is the way it is. Considering that I'm setting my story 10 years later, I seemed logical to do the same thing. This way I can just jump directly into it without going into long explanations and can work in the answers for the obvious loose ends as part of the story. Lastly sorry for misspelling Kaname Ohgi's name in the into. Also since everyone pronounces C.C. as C2 anyway, I'm just going to go with C2._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

…

**(Lelouch's Point Of View)**

Pain

Peace

"**Yes… I destroy the world… and I create it a-new…"**

Darkness

Everything… there's just so much… amazing. This is beyond words.

So this is what it means to be part of the collective unconscious. This is what it means to be part of C's World.

"Lelouch…"

This voice, I know this voice.

"… Lelouch"

It tugs at my attention.

_C2 is that you?_

"It is. I said that 'Geass was the power of the king that would condemn you to a life of solitude,' but I think now that maybe that was not quite correct, right Lelouch?"

_Heh, annoying woman. Do you really miss me that much now that I'm not around?_

"I've lived a long time, but I never met anyone as interesting as you. I'm not ready to forget about you yet."

_Then I guess I can expect to hear from you once in a while._

"I guess you can."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passes

Hours… years… minutes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What is this?

Something's pulling at me. Tugging at me.

Should I go?

Do I want to go?

Doesn't matter, I'm going.

Darkness

Cold

Why is it so cold?

"Lelouch,"

C2's voice?

"Lelouch, it's time to open your eyes. Or do you intend to stay on the floor?"

I open my eyes.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

**(Victor Realis Point Of View)**

Did I make the right choice? The things I've heard about Lelouch are all so contradictory and what do I really know about C2 anyway. If she hadn't helped me I would never have gotten Chance back. I'd probably still have been sitting there when the next explosion came. She didn't have to take care of Chance and me all this time either. But what if she was just using me?

It doesn't matter. As long as she helps me get my revenge I don't care if she IS using me for some reason. I'm using her as well and C2 DID say that we should be each other's accomplices.

Still… I hope I made the right choice.

"So you're Lelouch. I've heard a lot about you. Are you The Evil Sinner or The Caring Savior?"

.

He sits up stiffly and looks at me.

.

OMG! What happened to his eyes! I'm suddenly very glad to be wearing the special sunglasses C2 gave me. I mean it's weird to wear sunglasses indoors, especially when you're sneaking into a dark secret tomb in the middle of the night. But at least they helped to hide my expression.

.

"Who are you," he asks. "Where is this? Wasn't I dead? Why am I sitting on a floor in a puddel of cold water?"

.

C2 steps forward and helps him up.

"You're in your own tomb. Nunnaly had it built it for you in secret and kept your body frozen in ice. This is Victor Realis. He used his Geass to bring you back to life. His mother used to be one of Nunnaly's Ladies Maids. She was killed during a surprise attack at the palace. The only reason Nunnally survived was because she and Sayoko snuck out here to visit you again."

.

Lelouch had this look on his face. It was like he was stunned and angry at the same time. Then he just looked enraged.

"Wait, are you saying that someone's trying to kill Nunnally? Kill MY little sister! HOW DARE THEY! And I've been resurrected!

.

Wow, he really looks like a demon when he's angry. Anyone else in this situation would look like a rung-out half frozen rag, but he looks ready to burst into flame and take the building with him. I'll leave all the talking to C2. It's amazing how calm she always is. What's her secret?

.

"C2, you gave this boy his geass didn't you? Why would you do that! And what were you doing at the palace anyway?"

"Yes, I gave Victor his geass. As for why I was at the palace when the attempted coup occurred, it was because I hadn't finished my pizza."

.

Lelouch covered his face with his hands and bowed his head. I could practically FEEL him grabbing on to his self control.

"C2, why were you eating pizza in the Palace? Why was someone like you even there in the first place?"

"Really Lelouch, should that even matter to you right now? Don't you have bigger things to think about?"

"You're right. It's perfectly clear what I should be thinking about now."

.

Lelouch seemed to have calmed down and was taking all of this pretty well. Victor couldn't help but be a little impressed. So he decided to venture a question of his own.

.

"What will you do now?"

.

Lelouch looked at him and smiled gently.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to…"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

**Ok, I know its not much but I tried to end this chapter on a cliffhanger. So what do you think? Was this chapter good as it is or is there something I could do to improve for the next chapter? Wow, I'm sure having lots of trouble getting this to look right!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, that previous chapter was shorter than expected (who knew that 5 pages on my computer translated to about 1 ½ pages once posted) but it couldn't be helped. You got to admit that was the perfect spot to end the chapter. I'm vain enough to brag that it was a location worthy of the anime almost. Well then, I'll get on with the story. **

**As always I have NO RIGHTS to CODE GEASS. **

**However, Victor Realis and his dog Chance are my own Idea & creation. ****Just so you know:**

**Chance**** (Dog): A smart, cute, clever, loyal, Labrador retriever**

**Victor Realis****: Boy, Age 11, very dark blue eyes, & dark hair that looks black when he's not in sunlight & has brown highlights when he is in sunlight. He is shorter then Lelouch by several inches but has a similar body type. **

_**Note: Ok, I got some useful reviews (thank you **_**SavageTrickser**_**) and did a little editing here. Hopefully its even better then before. **_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 2**

.

**2 Weeks Later**

_In a spacious 1 story home containing 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 small office space, and 1 surprisingly large basment located in a distant suburb in Britannia_

.

Victor paced back and forth in the living room of C2's hideout. He knew why Lelouch was doing this. If their positions had been reversed he'd be doing the same thing. That didn't make the waiting any easier though. Chance trotted up to him and whined. With a sigh Victor knelt and began scratching around Chances ears and shoulders. Seeing the look of contentment spread across Chance's face lightened his own heart a little. He didn't know why C2 had given him geass but he felt grateful to her for it. Having Chance at his side was practically the only reason he was able to hold himself together this long. That and a desire for revenge.

.

C2 walked in with a box of hot pizza. "Do you want some," she asked, taking a seat on the sofa and setting the box on the coffe-table. "No thank you, I'm not hungry," was the reply.

He glanced over to Lelouch's bedroom door. "How much longer is he going to shut himself up in there? When are we going to start?"

"Be patient Victor, he's been dead for 10 years. He's got a lot of catching up to do. He might have been aware of many things when he was part of the collective unconscious, but no single living human mind can contain that much information. Consequently, he came back to life only knowing as much as he did the day he had himself assassinated."

She took a big bite from a slice of pizza, moaning with pleasure.

Victor watched and shook his head.

"I may like pizza, but I will never understand your pizza fetish or how you can eat so much of it without gaining a single pound."

.

"I'm just lucky I guess. I'm not about to question it."

.

The bedroom door opened and Lelouch stepped out.

.

"Do you want some pizza?"

"Sure," he said, walking over and taking a slice.

"Lelouch," Victor asked, "have you finished?"

"Yes. I have familiarized myself with all the major events and policies of the last 10 years as well as completed my study of all the major players involved. I just finished reading the manuals for the latest weapons and Knightmare frames and ideally the next step is to get some practice in a simulator."

Victor once again shook his head, this time in admiration. "It's just impressive how quickly you were able to study all that. It would probably taken a year or more for me to do the same thing."

Lelouch smiled. "Well, it all comes down to determination doesn't it? If you want something badly enough nothing is impossible. It just takes the right kind of motivation."

He reached for another slice of pizza.

"This isn't a game we can afford to lose. The cost, the stakes, the prizes, they are all measured in human lives and suffering. You can't change the world or even a single nation without getting your hands dirty. What was true in the past is still true today: The fighting will stop when someone wins."

.

He finished is pizza slice and looked over at Victor. Even with the special contact lenses on, his eyes were still intense and terrifying. They were filled with a terrible knowledge and a burning will to carry on regardless. Looking into those eyes, it was easy to understand how someone only several years older than himself was able to become the first person in history to concur the world.

.

"Tell me Victor." Lelouch leaned forward, gazing into Victor's dark blue eyes as if looking into his soul. "You said you want revenge for your mother's death and the deaths of all the other innocent people who died and _are_ dying right now. You want the fighting to stop '_no matter what_' and that's why you resurrected me to help you." He paused, lavender eyes darkening with memory. "Are you prepared to accept all the guilt and all the blame for what will happen? You can't go back now. It's too late for that, but do you have the _will_ to move forward? Because I can promise you no matter what you do, what path you take, more people are going to suffer and die. The only thing we can do, is to do our best to ensure that those lives will not be lost without meaning and the number of people saved will be greater than those who died."

His expession became both intence and ever so slightly sad, "Do you think you can live with yourself knowing this?"

.

Victor sat quietly staring at Lelouch, trying to wrap his mind around the enormity of what he had said. The logic was inescapable, the truth all too obvious. He wasn't sure he could take in more than a tiny bit of the full enormity of what Lelouch was saying.

In a small voice he answered, "I don't know."

.

Lelouch walked over to Victor and sat beside him on the floor. He wrapped one arm over his shoulders and leaned to the side in a half hug. His other hand came to rest on chance's head and started to gently scratch the ears and neck.

.

"Victor, you've lost your only family and no one can replace her in your heart. But that doesn't mean you have to be all alone now. You don't have to shoulder everything yourself." Could that be empathy or concern he heard in Leloches voice? Certainly his face and tone seemed to express a gental caring. "We may not be related by blood but if you'll let me, I wouldn't mind being a big brother to you. I have some experience at that and I'll promise to try not to mess up to much. We can be part of each other's family. I'll listen to you, you can tell me anything. I'll stand beside you and support you. I'll hold you up when you're about to fall. What do you say? Would you like to become my little brother?"

.

Victor continued to stare at Lelouch. He saw nothing but honest sincerity in his eyes, but he was only half seeing him. The rest of his mind was looking into himself. He felt so confused and vulnerable, so weak and embarrassed for feeling that way. It was as if Lelouch had looked right into his soul and spoken his most secret wish with an offer to make it come true_. I don't want to be alone. I want to have a family again. But can I trust him? Is he just trying to control me some how? I want to believe him, but should I?_

"You're lying. *(sob)* You're just trying to manipulate me." Did he just sob? Did his voice crack when he said that?

.

Lelouch hugged him a little tighter. "Maybe a little, but I'm not lying. I mean every word I say. Why not give me a chance?"

"…yes"

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said 'yes.' I - I think would like that."

.

Lelouch smiled happily and stood up, offered his hand to Victor.

"Come on, I've been cooped up in here for 2 weeks. You've barely been outside lately either and Chance looks like he could use some exercise. We're pretty far from any strategically important locations so it should be safe and there's a park nearby. Go get a frisbee or a ball, we play together with Chance in the park."

Victor smiled and grabbed his hand, letting his new brother help him up.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX <strong>

The 3 of them played and laughed all day.

By the time they returned to the hideout it was nearly dark and even Chance was too tired to do anything but lay down and sleep.

The boys took turns showering and changing in to fresh clean cloths.

Lelouch insisted on making dinner because he didn't want to eat pizza and said it would be a good way to celebrate the completion of his studies and gaining a new little brother.

Victor was happy to let him and was impressed all over again by Lelouch's skill in the kitchen. Who would have thought that the former Emperor of The World, the man history called a monster and a demon, could bustle around a kitchen cooking such delicious food or run around a park (before getting exhausted) playing and laughing just like any normal person. He also felt as if all the anger and frustration that had been building up since his mother's death and Lelouch's resurrection had disappeared (for awhile at least). He went to bed right after dinner. His last thought before falling into a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep was that having Lelouch for a brother wasn't so bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

* * *

><p>.<p>

C2 leaned agent the counter and watched Lelouch wash and put away the dishes.

"Was that really the truth Lelouch? Did you mean what you said or were you just manipulating him like you did Rolo, your last 'little' brother?"

.

"You know me so well. Actually both are true." He glanced over at her, a crooked smile on his lips, then turned back to the sink. "Nunnally will always come first but I don't mind keeping a big brotherly eye on Victor. With Rolo I was forced to accept him by circumstances and with his unstable personality I had to keep up the lie to maintain my control of him and his geass power. It's a little different with Victor. _I_ made the offer. Plus he's not unstable, just hurt and angry. I know what it's like to lose a mother I loved. At least I had Nunnally, Victor has no one."

.

Lelouch put away the last of the dishes and turned to face C2. A cruel smile slowly spread across his lips.

.

"If Victor comes to think of me as his brother he's less likely to betray me later when things get hard or bloody. After the battles begin his geass power will become a useful tool at my command, I'm certain I can put it to good use. Keeping his ability a secret will be important so I'll have to keep him close. It will be necessary to maintain his trust and dependence on me so he'll do what I say and not spill any secrets, even by accident."

.

C2 gave him a _look_ that somehow seemed to both doubt and accept everything he'd just said.

"If that's how you want it to be then why not use your geass on him? It should be easy for you to do."

.

"No," He said with perhaps more force then intended. "I don't want to do that. I don't want to take away his choices. Geass is an evil power and I'd rather not use it on him if I don't have to."

.

"Interesting as always, Lelouch. Are you a living contradiction or a hypocrite. You've used your power on thousands of people. Without hesitation you took away their choices, commanded them to obey, to betray, too fight, to throw their lives away, to die and yet here you are hesitating to command the obedience of one boy when it would make your plans so much easier. You really are very funny."

.

Lelouch sighed and looked away.

"I want him to have a future," he said in a calmer more subdued voice, "and if I'm able to see this through to the end, when the time comes I'd like for him _to be able_ _to choose_ if his future is with me or elsewhere. He gave me a second chance at life, a chance to help Nunnally and maybe stand at her side as I could not before. I owe Victor something for that. I'd like to be able to repay him."

.

C2 looked at him and didn't say anything for a while.

For once, Lelouch actually seemed uncomfortable with what he'd been saying. This wasn't a sight that C2 had gotten see too often in the past and she could once again completely understand why Millie Ashford had loved to tease Lelouch so much.

He really did look cute like this.

.

"All that aside, what will you be doing now?"

.

"I told you earlier that I wanted to spend some time in a simulator to familiarize myself with using these new weapons and Knigthtmare Frames. Once that's done I'll have to arrange an appropriate stage for my triumphant return debut."

.

"So you're going to resurrect Zero. Wouldn't it be wiser to work from the shadows rather then reveal yourself? The core members of the original Black Knights that are still alive are sure to remember you. They very well might choose to kill you themselves rather than follow you again. Besides, you could just walk straight into the enemy bases and order them to give up. Why take this risk?"

.

"They don't have to know that I'm the same Zero as back then. Besides, this time I'm going to stand by Nunnally's side." He looked in to C2's ecpressionles face, voice going low, eyes shinning with a hint of obsession, his hand raised, and fingers slowly curling into a fist. "If anyone tries to get in my way again I will not hesitate to crush them. Once I've beaten these rebels I'm going to hunt down every survivor, every relation, I'll make them swear loyalty to me and Nunnally. I'll send out agents across the world to spy and ensure that something like this can never happen again."He squeezed his fist as if it held an enemies neck.

.

"You know Lelouch, you're sister complex is going to get you into trouble one day."

.

Lelouch laughed and replied:

"Just because Nunnally is the sweetest, kindest, most adorable, and precious girl in the world doesn't mean I have a sister complex. It's just the truth that she deserves a happy safe life in a peaceful world and I'd do anything for her."

.

"Lelouch, sometimes I really think that you're impossible."

.

Lelouch laughs and walks away, heading to his bedroom. His mood once more light.

"I'm Lelouch. I make the impossible possible. Now it's late and I'm going to get some sleep. I've got a lot of things to do and I need to be ready; there are stages to set, usurpers to crush, order to restore, and I did agree to help Victor with his revenge. Good night C2."

He said as he closed the door behind him.

.

C2 continued to stare at his closed door for a few more moments.

"Good night Lelouch," she said quietly. "Try not to die so soon again. I'm not ready to forget about you."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I know it's mostly all people standing around talking, but I needed to get the explanations out of the way. Besides, since nothing much is happening at this point it would have been REALLY boring if I'd filled paragraph after paragraph with descriptions of rooms (I can do that later) and outfits and every little movement and action. This is simply not the place for that and it would have gotten REALLY annoying REALLY fast. Also I'm weak against adjectives. There's just so many of them screaming to be used and it's hard for me to pick and choose (hay, I rhymed). I'd get stuck for sure. Yes, I am aware that I also have very little control when it comes to run-on sentences because there's SOOO much to say and I dislike pauses (that interferes with word flow sometimes) and yet are still none-the-less necessary in a good story and are thus unavoidable. Anyway, What do you think so far? <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, but from this point forward things are going to be tough for me write. Lelouch is a planner where-as I tend to be a more go-with the-flow type of writer. It makes it difficult for me to keep up, let-alone figure out what will happen next. For the moment, except for Victor Reallis & his dog Chance all characters are from the CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION anime. If you don't recognize them just look them up at:**

**https:/ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CODE GEASS & have no rights to it.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 3 **

.

**11 Days Ago**

.

20 km outside the town of Preston sits the secret Britannian military base under the command of General Monica Krushevsky, a former Knight of the Round under Emperor Charles. With the greater part of the base hidden underground and a maze like network of tunnels, this formidable installation would never be an easily captured prize. The already considerable security was further strengthened as a result of hosting Empress Nunnally and her entourage.

.

In the 10 years since becoming Empress, Nunnally had become even more beautiful and dignified. Modern medicine had progressed to the point that with time and much physical therapy it was believed she might even one day regain the use of her legs. Although her efforts had strengthened her limbs and mussels, for now she was unable to take more than a few steps and still required the use of her throne like wheel-chair. She was very pleased to note that when standing she was the same as height her deceased big brother.

.

Wishing to be kept up to date on all developments, Nunnally made a point to spend several hours each day since her arrival observing the activity in the war room and attending all meetings.

.

"General Monica what is our current status?" Nunnally asked.

.

Monica's bluish-gray eyes glanced down at her console read out. "We still seem to be at a stand-still. Despite being out numbered, the enemy has managed to maintain their fighting strength and in battle we seem to be evenly matched." She sighed, her still youthful face momentarily showing traces of irritation and worry. "I don't know who's commanding them but they are very skilled. I hate to say it, but I don't know how long this stalemate will last."

.

She glanced down at her console and noted the appearance of another item. She glanced over at Empress Nunnally, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and wishing that _she_ didn't have to be the one to deliver this news.

"There is another matter that has recently come to our attention. Someone has broken into your brothers' tomb and stolen his body."

.

Nunnally was shocked. It was such a strange thing to hear that the temptation to ask the blond General to repeat her words was nearly overwhelming.

"Someone has stolen my big brothers body? Why? Are there any clues?"

.

"I'm afraid that's all the information I have at the moment. There are too many other pressing matters to attend to. Please forgive me Empress, but at the moment this can't be a priority."

General Monica Krushevsky wished she could afford to comfort her Empress but it wasn't her place to do so. With a civil war disrupting everyone's lives, it was vital not to do anything that might make Nunnally appear weak in front of the rest of the command staff. It was also true that they couldn't afford to waste resources on an investigation into possible body snatchers.

In her heart, however, there was another reason she would prefer not to look into the matter.

She didn't like to think about the former Emperor Lelouch. It was only by pure luck that she had survived the battle against him, despite her injuries. Whenever she tried to think about their first meeting her thoughts clouded and her memory went blank.

Monica didn't know what they talked about, a fact that greatly bothered her. It must have been extremely important though, since after that moment she had pledged her life & loyalty to him, even beyond death. It had been his final command that she serve Nunnally loyally in case of his absence.

She hated not knowing why she, a Knight of the Round who had devoted herself to the service of her Emperor, had then pledged her service and complete obedience to the man who had murdered her Emperor and taken his thrown.

.

After a moment, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia Spoke: "Then as soon as time and resources are available I want a full investigation. Whatever else he may have been, Lelouch vi Britannia was a former Emperor and my royal brother. This act of grave robbing, to steal his body, is an insult that I cannot afford to over look." Nunnally, rightful Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire bestowed her General with her most commanding and determined look. "Is that understood?"

.

There really was only one possible reply to such a royal command

"Yes, Your Majesty."

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**I know this chapter turned out to be short, but it couldn't be helped. I suddenly got this idea for what to write next with Kallen, but since this chapter was set in the past I couldn't put it here. No choice but to end the chapter and save Kallen for the next chapter. Please look forward to it. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. **

**So, anyway, I figured that with the passing of 10 years medical science wouldn't be the only thing that advanced. So just think of the current Knightmares as being 12****th**** generation and having the same basic colors as the older models. I know that logically that's not too much since in the anime left off with them being 8****th**** generation or so, but I have a reason. The anime ended with world peace. The only official fighting force being the Black Knight, their duty to keep the peace and only act to intercede with a ratified resolution from a majority vote of the United Nations. This of course meant that while they would still occasionally go into battle, it wasn't that often. With that being the case, there wasn't much reason to push the limits of weapon & knight-mare frame technology too much. To put it more simply: without the necessity caused by constant war there was no reason to push the advancement of inventions for war.**

**The com = the communications device**

**The B.K = Black Knights**

**The R.A = Rebels of the Aristocracy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CODE GEASS and have no rights to it.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 4:**

.

"Damn it! There's no end to them!" Kallen shouted. "We need some reinforcements!"

She moved as one with her Knightmare. Together they danced, dodged, leapt, and struck down enemy Knightmares. As one of the greatest Knightmare pilots in the Black Knights she blazed like an orange comet across the battlefield, her predatory Guren MK-12 Nine Elements all but unstoppable.

Unfortunately both pilot and frame had been fighting for some time now and were beginning to run out of energy.

"Just hold on a bit longer," the communication **(author: I'm just going to call this "****the com****" ok**_**)**_ replied. "We're moving to sector 7 and need you to run interference. Head back to base in 30 minutes for re-fueling."

"Roger that, see you in 30."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

This once prosperous city was now a rubble filled battlefield. The fountains destroyed, bridges collapsed, the once mighty skyscrapers, fallen & hollowed out. To look down upon this site from a distance it would appear that a war of blue and black fleas was taking place. If fleas were capable of causing explosions, hopping across buildings, and flying on energy wings of blue and red, that is. The black garbed forces of the Black Knight swarmed and maneuvered against the light-blue of the enemy rebels. Although the rebels had originally been out numbered at the start of the battle, time and tactics had taken their toll on the peace-keeping forces of the Black Knights. Now the two sides were evenly matched in numbers. It was obvious to everyone that unless Britannian support arrived within the next hour or less the Rebels of the Aristocracy **(author: I'm calling them "the ****R.A****" for short, got that?)** would win. The closest Britannian support was currently an hour and a half away, they were also under attack.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kallen was exhausted, sweating and panting as she finished of the last of the R.A enemy in her immediate area. Swiftly taking cover behind a collapsed building she paused to catch her breath and look over the current deployment of forces on the scanner. She was just about to move out when the com suddenly crackled with a burst of static and a calm strangely familiar voice began to speak.

.

"It's been a long time Kallen. I want to thank you for honoring my last request. Will you accept my assistance once again?"

.

"Who is this? What are you talking about?" She demanded.

.

"Surely you remember the last true words I spoke to you, as myself, without wearing a mask."

.

Her mind froze. Her heart skipped a beat. _No_. _It was impossible_. _There was no way it could be him_. _Not even HE could do this_. _There was NO WAY this was real_.

.

"I said: 'Kallen, live.'"

_._

_Impossible_! She'd never mentioned that to anyone. She felt her eyes start to water and a painful tight feeling grew in her chest. She quickly dashed away her tears and took several deep breaths to calm down.

"It's impossible. You can't be him. I was there. I _SAW_ him die."

.

"But it is me. I make the impossible possible. I kept all my promises. Besides, how could I stay in my grave when Empress Nunnally was in danger and the peaceful world I worked so hard to create was about to shatter?"

.

It _was_ him; Lelouch. It couldn't be anyone else. As impossible as it was for that voice to be his, it was even more impossible for those words to have been spoken by anyone else.

"How can I trust you? What do you want?"

.

"Humph. You once said that you could never believe in me, only in the mask I wore. I'm wearing it again. I am prepared to wear this mask for the rest of my life. I promise you. As for my wants, that should be obvious. I want to **CRUSH** the R.A and make the world peaceful again."

.

"I see."

Her voice was calm and level. Kallen was proud that she'd managed that.

If it was really him, Lelouch, then that was obviously what he would want. Then again, considering the sort of things he was capable of and had done in the past, could she really risk being this happy that he was somehow alive?

.

"Kallen, I know that this is a surprise. I'm willing to speak with you privately and tell you everything latter. But now is not the time."

.

His voice now took on the familiar commanding tone that she remembered from so many past battles. It was the voice she had trusted with her life and followed with out question.

.

"Kallen, Q1, if you want to win follow my orders."

.

She knew that this was probably the craziest thing she could possibly do. It was surely pure madness to knowingly follow him again.

But Kallen had missed Lelouch. The guilt and regret she'd felt when he'd died had never really left her. She'd often wondered what would have happened if she had not stopped trusting him. That he had had to die before she could at last understand his plans and regain her faith had been a burden she'd never forgiven herself for.

If this was somehow really Lelouch, she had another chance. She was going to take it. The details could wait till latter.

"Yes Sir! What do you want me to do?"

.

"Q1, contact the base and persuade them to turn the command over to me. The enemy might be experts of tactics, but I am a master of strategy. If everyone follows my orders we can defeat them."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The last of the R.A forces moved into position. They didn't understand what had happened. One moment they were steadily pushing the B.K's **(author: B.K =Black Knights) **back with certain victory in their sights and the next moment they were suddenly on the defensive. Every move countered and every ambush a trap. They had no choice now but to retreat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ~**

.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha HAAA!"

Lelouch laughed loudly to himself. After re-checking the scanners he activated the com and in his most commanding voice announced: "The enemy is no more. All obstacles are clear. Proceed to point 4 sector 10 for rondaivue. See to the wounded and any surviving prisoners. The rest of you re-fuel and restock supplies. In 10 minutes we head out to the relief of the Britannian support Unit."

.

The Black knight didn't know who was giving them their orders; however with Captain Kallen Kouzuki backing up the commands and their sudden miraculous victory, much of their worry was allayed. The orders made sense and time was short. They would go to fight now and get the facts after.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**YES! Got it done. I wanted to put more in, but I got stuck. Once I realized that I _couldn't_ go further in this chapter, I knew that it was this or nothing. I don't know much about Mecha type stuff or writting action, so hopefully you all will be understanding about how this turned out. Hope you all liked it.**

**Please review.**

.


	6. Chapter 6 Zero Returns

**Sorry for the late update. The traffic jam called writers block just WOULD NOT clear up. Sorry if this seems short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**The B.K. s = Black Knights**

**The R.A.s = Rebels of the Aristocracy**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own CODE GEASS**

.

* * *

><p><strong>._~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_.<strong>

.

**Chapter 5**

.

The Black Knights mobilized and got into position. They notified the Britannian unit of their arrival and 3 minutes latter entered the Battle. What had seemed to be a doomed battle changed into a certain victory for the previously besieged Britannian forces.

Within half an hour of entering the conflict the surviving R.A. units found themselves boxed in and surrounded by the combined might of the Britannian and B.K. forces.

However, this was not the greatest surprise that day. 20 seconds after issuing demands for immediate surrender, a nation-wide transmission was broadcast.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Inside R.A Commanders Knightmare:

.

"Shit we're trapped."

And to think the day started out so well. He'd woken up that morning feeling refreshed after a good-nights' sleep and eager to start the days battle. He'd washed up, scrubbed his tan skin until it practically glowed, combed his short blond hair back from his dark grey eyes, and all the while thought about what preparations to make for the victory party. After all, the only thing Commander Eric Humphreys liked more than a good invigorating battle was the after-battle victory party.

They'd made their plans and carried them out perfectly. His second lieutenant had lead the ambushes that surprised the B.K's, and their guerrilla tactics and skillful use of obstacles had enabled them to whittle away at the enemy without taking much damage on their own forces.

Mean while his unit had waited in hiding a few kilometers away for a surprise attack on the Britannian reinforcements. Once they had started to arrive and set up their command center, his unit had moved in to attack. With their command base established they couldn't move without making it vulnerable. Pinned down and surrounded (despite having the greater numbers) they could not help the B.K's. Victory would be settled when the Britannian's and Black Knights either lost too many troops or lost their command base.

Then everything had changed.

Somehow the Black Knights had managed to turn the tables and the R.A forces had found themselves trapped between the Britannia and B.K forces. Even the terrain seemed to be against them. Buildings, both fallen and standing, acted like armed walls. There was no escape.

Just who was commanding the Black Knights now?

The com buzzed. "Sir, Look at the electric billboard-screen **(Author: sorry but I don't know the right name for this)**, isn't he supposed to be dead?"

The commander turned his knightmare to face the billboard-screen atop one of the nearby buildings that had somehow managed to survive all the recent fighting. There the masked face of Zero appeared, larger than life and just as imposing.

.

"I am Zero."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>623/2012

P.S.: I waited a day before posting in order to participate in the online Black Out that took place on the 23rd.


End file.
